Amanecer II
by ElshItA
Summary: Una ventana que te desafía, una ventana que te guía a mi, pero también una ventana hacia el amanecer.


**Amanecer II**

Me despierta el ruido de la ducha, eso significa que te estas preparando para marcharte, mi corazón se encoge, repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos de esta noche, tu olor esta por toda la pequeña habitación.

Me acuerdo de la primera noche que cruzaste el umbral de mi ventana, como una suave brisa querías pasar desapercibido. Lo cierto es que siempre he tenido el sueño ligero, aunque creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Ante esta intrusión cogí silenciosamente lo que tenía más cerca, que por desgracia de tu cabeza fue la lámpara de mi mesilla. Tus manos se movían muy rápido, registrando cada rincón de mi mesa y mis cajones, se notaba a simple vista que eras veterano en esto. Tu cuerpo vestido completamente de negro se veía fuerte, pero eso no me acobardó, nunca he tenido demasiado juicio.

Así que me acerqué con cuidado por detrás y con todas mis fuerzas estampé la lamparilla en tu cabeza. Ese recuerdo siempre consigue arrancarme una pequeña sonrisa, ¡que situación tan disparatada! Se ha de decir que yo tampoco no estoy para nada flojo y ese impacto te hizo perder el conocimiento. Creo que algún vecino se despertó ante tal ruido de cristales y tu cayendo al suelo. Encendí, entonces, la luz del cuarto y te vi tumbado en el suelo con mi reloj en tu mano inerte. Tienes suerte de que mi curiosidad sea mucho más grande que mi juicio, y en lugar de llamar primero a la policía primero decidiera desencapucharte. Cuando reconocí tu cara no sabía que hacer si reír o enfadarme.

Conozco la historia, viví la historia, tu y yo hemos sido la historia, pero aún así no soy capaz de explicar ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?, ¿cómo acabamos esa noche uno encima del otro, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, besándonos y gozando como lo hemos hecho cada noche desde entonces?

Mi mente salta ahora a otro recuerdo no tan agradable de esa noche, cuando, exaustos, nos tumbamos bocarriba en la cama uno al lado del otro, aún con las respiraciones aceleradas. En ese momento mi cabeza había dejado de funcionar hacía rato y mi boca se movió sola otra vez, pero ahora para hablarte. Me dejaste muy claro desde el principio que aquello no significaba nada para ti, que no cambiaba nada. Pero con esto me conformaba, tenerte cada noche y saber que esas horas eres mio. Aunque últimamente siento que necesito más, siento la necesidad de fundirme contigo y no separarme jamás, y me es más difícil fingir cuando nos encontramos por los pasillos o en el entrenamiento.

Es por eso que me digo a mi mismo cada noche "hoy no dejaré que se marche, hoy no me volveré a desperar sólo". Pero el valor no acude a mi, y cada mañana vuelvo a abrir los ojos y a buscarte con desespero pero todad las cosas de mi habitación insisten en hacerme creer que nunca has estado aquí, que lo que tenemos en realidad no existe y que la imagen que tengo tan clara en mi cabeza de tu mirada, penetrandome el alma mintras me haces tuyo y me haces llegar al climax de placer, es solo fruto de mi imaginación y solo existe en mi cabeza.

Sales de la ducha, hoy has ido incluso más rápido, y yo me apresuro a hacerme el dormido. No tengo valor para encarar tu mirada. Oigo como te vistes y luego te hacercas a la cama, en mi mente me repito "esta noche no, esta noche no". De repente, noto una pequeña gota en mi cara, ¿está llorando? ¿porqué? ¿por mi? ¿por tener que irse? Luego siento sus labios que se posan, tibios, en el mismo lugar. Eso me da animos para intentarlo, alargo mi mano y te sujeto. Quiero que te quedes, no necesito que te comprometas, solo que seas sincero.

Pero el miedo que siento a que no vuelvas nunca más si te pido que te quedes no me deja abrir los ojos para encontrarme esa mirada tuya que siempre consigue hacerme sentir como si fuera desnudo. Debes haber pensado que sigo durmiendo, te sueltas de mi agarre y te vas por esa misma ventana que entraste aquel día, por esa misma ventana por la que te marxas cada amanecer.

ElshIta.


End file.
